


So Please (Tell Me It's Alright)

by Bazzys



Series: Maybe I Could Be (All You Ever Dreamed) [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Existential Crisis, Jongho being overly dramatic as always, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys
Summary: Prompt #16:Wooyoung surprises Jongho by dragging him out in the middle of the night to see the first snowfall.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Maybe I Could Be (All You Ever Dreamed) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Round One





	So Please (Tell Me It's Alright)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaahhh saw this prompt, and immediately my mind made the plot! I had so much fun writing this, I hope you enjoy reading it just as much <3
> 
> Title taken from Mist because it's The WooJong Anthemᵀᴹ, the lyrics just fits perfectly to both the first and this part of the series, and it's one of my favourite songs atm!

Jongho’s not sure in his sleep riddled state whether it’s the high-pitched whisper-yell in his ear or the hand vigorously shaking him awake which gives away that it’s Wooyoung doing both. He does know, though, that it’s in the middle of fucking ass o’clock at night; and that they have an early ish schedule tomorrow; and that he wants to grumble a ‘fuck off’, roll over and pull the covers over his head to return to whatever dream he had that contained both Hugh Jackman _and_ Snorlax. But, knowing it’s Woo (and knowing Woo, he won’t give up until he gets his will), he can’t do much else but open one eye and groan to signal he’s awake. 

He’s met by Woo’s biggest grin of the week. Had it been a time of the day where it’s humanly possible for thoughts to make sense, Jongho would’ve wondered how he could radiate like a glow-stick even in the dark. 

“Jongho!” Wooyoung tries to whisper again and failing miserably, if Mingi rolling over in the bottom bunk out of disturbed sleep is anything to go by. “Get dressed, I gotta show you something!” Wooyoung disappears from Jongho’s vision to reappear in the stream of light from the door left slightly ajar. “Hurry up!” 

The way he shifts his weight from one leg to the other and basically vibrating with excitement convinces Jongho to abandon the warm safety of his bed. He clambers down silently, not that it really makes a difference considering Mingi once slept through their smoke alarms going off after Hongjoong’s attempt at making waffles that once time, but he still does. Jongho respects people’s need for rest. 

No he’s not salty. Not at all.

Reaching for a hoodie, he barely manages to grab it before Wooyoung is tugging him out of the room and down the hall by the wrist. Jongho’s still too sleepy to put up any resistance, allowing Wooyoung to guide him to whatever is important enough to lose sleep over. Why is Wooyoung even awake at this time? Usually he’s the first one to coil in at night, before even Yeosang, who enjoys his share of late night cuddles on the couch with anyone in reach. 

Jongho notices Hongjoong’s shoes outside the door of their dorm too, which indicates it must be way past 2am. Jongho mentally sighs. He yearns for his bed to the degree of actually pouting at Wooyoung’s back where he drags him down the stairs. Sometimes he questions if he deserves this kind of emotional strain.

The cold air hits him like a slap to the face. He’s suddenly wide awake, eyes completely round in shock, and his mind scrambles into gear. He should’ve realised they were heading _outside_, the signs were there, and as he dives into his hoodie he curses himself under his breath, which comes out in visible clouds of frost smoke. 

Jongho shoots daggers into Wooyoung, but then he sees the marvel on his face where it’s tilted to the sky. He’s beautiful, he always has been, but especially like this. His eyes are sparkling with wonder, lips parted in an enchanted smile that makes his cheeks rounder. The streetlight illuminates the gentle slope of his nose and the gentle raise of his eyebrows, as well as every single eyelash fluttering every time he blinks. 

Jongho forgets about the cold, and that he’s holding his breath. Not able to tear his eyes from Wooyoung, warmth spreads through him. The corners of his lips tug upwards into a small, fond smile, and he wonders why he never paid attention to all the little details before. It’s like he sees Woo all anew, and suddenly his heart is heavy in his chest, full with the realisation of the love he has for his boyfriend. 

The word still brings a tint to Jongho’s cheeks. The night they became an item was similar to this, just the two of them under the same lamp, alone on their corner of the city. That night, Woo had confessed his feelings to him, something that he knows in hindsight had been difficult and scary for him. Jongho had kissed him first, a surprise for both of them, really. 

Jongho doesn’t want to wonder if Wooyoung regrets any of it, yet when he sees Wooyoung like this, in all the pure beauty that he is, he still does.

“Jongho,” Woo mutters excitedly and nudges him without taking his eyes from the sky, “look, it’s snowing!”

Jongho blinks a couple times, processing the words for a moment before he too turns to the covered stars. Gentle snowflakes are falling gracefully all around them for the first time this winter, drifting slowly to the ground in a silent descent. They’re undisturbed, peaceful, in their downfall, never clashing. 

He follows one speck of white on its way down. It wavers slightly in its path, moving from side to side, but the lack of wind allows it to land onto Wooyoung’s shoulder. There, it melts, disappears, into the grey of his sweater. What remains is a wet little circle, a mere memory of what it once used to be. It was unique, unmatched both before and since, a special individual in all possible ways. But as with all snowflakes, it was short lived, lost among the thousands of millions of others to inescapably disappear and be gone forever.

Jongho’s eyes remain on the damp spot, his mind wandering as the cold bites through the too thin fabric of his clothes to claw its way into his bones. 

_Would our love be like that?___

_ _Would all this be for nothing? Were they going to end up as nothing more than a downfall of snow, beautiful and pure in the moment, but just as soon gone? Their short story together drowned out in the countless other fates destined to end? Their shared history bleeding out to become nothing more than a bleak and fading memory, showing itself as less extraordinary than it seems, just as the snow goes back to being water? _ _

_ _Are the two of them entering a free fall, a plummet ending as abruptly and inevitably as that of the snow?_ _

_ _“Jongho.”_ _

_ _He’s ripped out of his thoughts and back to the present. His heart is racing when he sees Woo’s furrowed brows, and he didn’t realise he was crying until Woo wipes a tear with his thumb. Hastily, he rubs the rest away foolishly, not wanting to be seen like this despite knowing it’s too late. _ _

_ _“Jongho, what’s wrong?” Woo says, holding Jongho’s face gently, yet still managing to force their eyes to meet. _ _

_ _Seeing Wooyoung makes his eyes water instantly, and he knows it’s useless to fight it. He allows his mouth to turn downwards and his brows to scrunch, lets a trying sob escape him only for more to follow. Wooyoung buries him into the crook of his neck and wraps his arms around him, shushing softly. One hand rubs at his back while he plants kisses and reassurances into his hair. _ _

_ _Jongho would feel embarrassed, but he doesn’t. There’s something about it being Woo that soothes him into knowing it’s okay to not always be okay, or maybe it’s the fact that it’s Woo himself that makes him feel that way. Jongho has comforted Woo on multiple occasions, held him through his regrets and bad days. He’s always been a sensitive and emotionally driven soul, a perfectionist fuelled to do well, Jongho is aware and reminded every time they practice. Jongho himself isn’t. He works tirelessly in silence until he gets it right._ _

_ _“Woo,” he mumbles and pulls away._ _

_ _Woo offers a small smile and dries away the remaining tears with the cuff of his sweater. Grabbing hold of Wooyoung’s wrist, he looks him straight in the eye. Always the stable vocal, his fragile voice breaks on the words._ _

_ _“Are we snow, Woo?”_ _

_ _Woo chuckles confused. “What do you mean?”_ _

_ _“I mean,” Jongho breathes, “are we going to end up as strangers with shared memories of experiences which hurt when remembered?” Jongho pauses, gesturing for the right words. “Will we disappear like snow does?”_ _

_ _Wooyoung is staring at him when he dares him a glance. There’s shock in his features, one that says he didn’t expect something like this. He’s also hurt, Jongho can see tell by the sadness in his eyes, and that makes fresh tears blur his vision._ _

_ _Wooyoung looks down, his sigh coming out in a white cloud. His shoulders drop, and Jongho is sure that this is it, he’s fucked it all up by being a pessimistic little shit who can’t keep his mouth shut, and now Wooyoung has finally realised that he deserves someone better, someone who can give him the happiness he needs. He’s found out he needs someone else. _ _

_ _That he doesn’t _want_ Jongho, not anymore._ _

_ _Eyes squeezed shut, Jongho awaits the dreaded verdict. The seconds drag on for what feels like hours, reality floating into a dreamlike state, and suddenly his existence isn’t real anymore. But then warm fingers slither between his own and holding tightly, grounding his feet to the concrete. His eyes find Wooyoung’s face._ _

_ _He’s smiling softly. _ _

_ _“Of course we won’t,” he says, easy as anything. _ _

_ _Jongho is speechless. Words escape him, and he’s not sure what to respond to that. Woo’s answer is brief, straight to the point, just a simple denial of his question. Yet those four words are enough to reassure him, make him feel at ease. He believes the honesty, the sincere truth in them, and that combined with the warmth radiating from Wooyoung somehow convinces him that their love will last until the sun kisses the horizon for the last time, long after the both of them are gone._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end, I'm so sorry about the emotional trauma in the middle, it became angstier than intended C.C  
Please leave a comment and kudos, it's always so nice getting response <3
> 
> hit me up on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BazzysAO3?s=09)


End file.
